cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeivt
Zievt Nation Information Nation Information Zievt is a small and new nation at 20 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Zievt work diligently to produce Furs and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Zievt has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Zievt allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Zievt detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Zievt has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Zievt will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences.Population density of 20.85 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Military of 55 soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Zievt. You have 14 soldiers deployed overseas and 41 soldiers defending your nation. Your defenses are stronger than your deployed troops and you might consider deploying more troops abroad if you intend to wage war and attack another nation in the near future. The infrastructure of Zievt is adequate at the time with a level of 5.17. :. Government Information Nation Name: Zievt Ruler: Tahron Last Activity: 10/11/2006 3:43:43 PM in last 60 minutes National Flag: Alliance Affiliation: None Capital City: Lizuat Capital Coordinates: 51.37, 7.031 About Zievt: Nation is a trading center and prosperous. Government Type: Communist (Next Available Change 10/6/2006 8:32:03 PM) Your people approve of this form of government but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a government that will invest heavily in business ventures. National Religion: Buddhism (Next Available Change 10/6/2006 8:32:03 PM) Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They cannot make up their minds when it comes to religion. Currency Type: Euro Nation Team: Black - Check your team's Bulletin Board Nation Created: 10/3/2006 8:32:03 PM (8 days old) Infrastructure: 5.17 Technology: 0.00 Literacy Rate: 20.00% Tax Rate: 20% Area of Influence: 7.948 mile diameter. 3.876 from purchases/sales/gains, 4.072 from natural growth. War/Peace Preference: War is an option for Zievt. My Resources: Furs Sugar Connected Resources: Furs Sugar Bonus Resources: None Improvements: No improvements purchased. Global Radiation: 1.20 Environment: nation's environment is decently clean. A clean enviornment leads to increased and happier citizen counts. 5.20 _:. Military Information Nation Strength: 25.579 Nation Rank: Ranked #18,438 of 21,218 nations Efficiency: 3.20 DEFCON Level: 4 - Normal military readiness, increased intelligence and strengthened security measures. Number of Soldiers: 55 Deployed Soldiers: 14 Defending Soldiers: 41 Number of Tanks: 0 Deployed Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 0 Number of Cruise Missiles: 0 Number of Nuclear Weapons: 0 _:. Population Information Total Population: 166 Supporters Primary Ethnic Group: German Population Happiness: population is happy. 6.92 Population Per Mile: 20.85 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: Citizens: 55 Soldiers 111 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $50.71 (An average economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $10.14 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $40.57 _:. Government Financial Purchase Transactions 17 transactions Total Income Taxes Collected: $5,192.23 Total Expenses Over Time: $4,715.24 Bills Paid: Purchases Over Time: $698.24 $4,017.00 Current Euros Available: $476.99 (Surplus) You are low on money. Have you Collected Taxes today? Category:Nations